Of Magic and Science
by StarStealingPrince
Summary: Taking place three years after the movie! For Shilo, a regular High School student, life takes a sudden, magical, turn. What started as a normal day would change his life forever, and lead him to make some friends he would never had thought of having. But what complicates the whole magical crime fighting? Love. OC/Hiro shipping!


First off, I do not own Big Hero 6, as much as I'd love to!

This is a work of my own, with my own character, Shilo~

And a HUGE thank you to my lovely Alice who is an amazing girl and edited things for me! I LOVE YOU!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was a normal day in San Fransokyo.

Sunshine poured over the landscape, heavy fog coated the air. If you turned your head to the west you could catch the smell of salt in the air from the nearby harbor. Tall buildings stretched out as far as the eye could see, loud and full of the normal hustle and bustle of the city. All in all a normal day in San Fransokyo.

And since it was a normal day, Shilo Koizumi was running late for class.

Now, seeing a 17 year old high school student with snow white hair and eyes that shone almost inhumanly blue chasing after one of the pagoda street cars was nothing strange, in fact there'd probably be a few other teens who would be following suit through the many stops through the city. What was a little abnormal was the fact that this particular teen was trying to eat, study, and pull on a shoe which seemed to be stuck around the heel of his foot, while the other was just tucked in enough under the crook of his arm to avoid being lost in the crowd of the city. Judging from the way the teen was hopping about, he did not seem to be too successful at his endeavor.

"W-wait!" he cried, looking away from his book long enough to grab one of the polished poles on the side of the car and hop on, out of breath and a few droplets of sweat dripping down the side of his face. He had managed to get his shoe on correctly, cram his toast into his mouth in an unsightly manner, and balance the other shoe and his math book in his free hand. He wobbled back slightly, and almost choked on his toast, pushing himself closer to the railing on the side of the car. Once settled he swallowed the toast, glancing at the rushing ground the bus was passing, and ended up giving up on the other shoe in his frantic hurry. The white haired teen simply stepped into it and allowing it to squish beneath his heel, in favor of opening his math book and flipping a few pages to get to the section he had been studying while running to catch the bus.

He took a deep, focusing breath, and began to read the material over. His eyes narrowed in concentration, as though the material was too difficult for him to understand. "I'm so going to fail." he whimpered to himself, resting his head on the cool sheets of the math tomb. He let out a low moan of defeat. He was so tired, and so dead.

It was not as if he had any parents to yell at him for failing. All the teen had was lovingly repeated stories of them by his older brother. One of the more memorable ones was the one about how his name came about. His mother had been American, his father Japanese. His Mom had insisted on the name Shilo. His Dad had said, "You know he's gonna be a half Japanese kid..right?". His brother loved to tell him that story when he was much younger.

He lost his only brother in a car accident that had happened over a year ago.

The teen did not look forward to coming back to his small, cramped apartment that he had shared with his brother at the end of that day. He knew without even bothering to imagine it vividly that he would be spending another night wallowing in self-pity over failing, yet another, test. And his brother, Akihiko, would not be there to pull him out of his depression this time.

Being without Akihiko was hard. The man's upbeat personality had been infectious, a smile from him could draw smiles even from strangers. It never failed to awe Shilo when he was in doubt, because they had both lived such a hard life, yet his brother could smile with such ease. He had to live through losing their parents, and then take Shilo on as his responsibility. Their parents had apparently done some shady business, from what Akihiko had told him, and Shilo had been born when Akihiko was just barely sixteen. When they had died, Akihiko had just received his diploma from high school, which put Shilo at almost five years old. No matter how hard it had been, Akihiko had never once hinted how tired he was, or said that Shilo was a burden. He worked two jobs to keep their place, and still had time to raise his younger brother with love and support.

Akihiko had a bit of a brother complex, Shilo admitted. He couldn't remember a time Akihiko wasn't showing him off to others, whipping out pictures of him he didn't know when Akihiko had taken and showing them to strangers. He had always said, "Look at how cute my little brother is! Lookit his smile! He's just precious, right?" Shilo had blushed up to his ears at the admiration, but he knew his brother loved him.

And now...

Now he wouldn't hear those things anymore.

Shilo had refused to let go of the one place he had thought of as home, he immediately emancipated himself to be free from boy's homes, and worked jobs (albeit getting paid under the table) to keep the place. His brother had left everything to him, along with a small fortune he had saved away for his college funds, and he refused to touch it. Aki had worked way too hard for that money to be spent on anything else.

"Akiiiii, help me..." he groaned in silent prayer as the bus neared the high school. He hopped off the tram, stuffed his book in his bag, shoving his heel more firmly into the shoe, and puffed out his chest in defiance. "I will pass. I will." He told the school looming before him.

Seven hours later, he left in utter defeat.

"I'm finished. I'm so not graduating. It's over. I'm sorry Aki, your little brother has failed you." he wailed softly, walking towards the tram stop gloomily.

"Don't look so down, Shilo! Extra credit reports are always helpful!" chirped in a girl with long black hair who appeared on his right. She was pretty with the way her hair fell around her shoulders like that, and would probably never have trouble getting a boyfriend. She probably had really good grades, to boot. The thought made Shilo grumble. "Sumiko is right. It'll be okay, Shi! I mean... I'm sure... SOMEONE else had to fail uh... well.. a good portion of that test?" came a male voice to his left. The young bespectacled man was pretty stocky, and walked a little awkwardly because of it. The teen's messy brown hair was always all over the place, as though he had just rolled out of bed.

"Kevin, you pass every test. And you even take extra tests to get almost over 100 percent." Shilo grouched aloud, and then threw an accusing look at the messy haired teen, "Why don't you ever help me study, anyways?"

Sumiko and Kevin shared a look before sighing in tandem, "You have to know why, Shi. You fall asleep every time we come over. And I mean, like, every single time." Sumiko told him in a I-told-you-so voice. "You fall asleep in class, you fall asleep at lunch, it's like you're constantly going in and out of a coma all day. What is the point of tutoring someone who sleeps like a rock every time you pick up a book?"

"Yeah, man. I mean.. what is up with that? Do you have narcolepsy? Is it some kind of medical disorder?" Kevin joked with a small smile, adjusting his glasses.

"Narca- NO. Guys, I've told you. I like.. I'm wide awake all night. I cannot sleep at night. And when it's daytime... it's like... being tired and it's time for bed, for you guys. It's weird. I can't explain it." Shilo argued, shaking his head tiredly. Talking about sleep was making him sleepy.

"Well pick up a book during the night or something!" Sumiko suggested with a exasperated sigh.

"I have!" Shilo replied heatedly, stopping in his tracks to look at them both. "Look. Forget I said anything, ok? I'm... I'm gonna get home. See you later." He rubbed his temples with one hand, as if he were getting a headache as he walked off the school grounds towards the trams. He didn't want to be this way.

He wanted to do well in school, he really did. If not for himself, then for Akihiko. But he just... was struggling. 'There has to be something I'm good at,' he thought to himself desperately.

It was no surprise that shortly after coming home and tossing his school things to the side, he shortly fell asleep on the couch, his usual daytime sleepiness kicking in again.

What did surprise him was what he woke up to.

He blinked, groggy as he pulled himself out of his slumber and sat up on the couch, the moonlight filtering in through the window. He shook his head slightly, trying to wake himself up. Shilo glanced at the clock, it read 10PM. There had been something that had woken him up, he knew from looking at the time. Normally he did not wake up by himself for another hour. A small scratching noise made him jump slightly, and he whipped his head around to look for the source of the noise.

He shifted and swung his legs off the couch, making his way to the sliding glass doors that led to the tiny balcony of the apartment, hesitating only a moment before opening them. He looked around, the autumn air ticking his face and ruffling his hair...

But nothing was there. Huh.

"Probably leaves or something. I need to clean the balcony sometime..." he assured himself, shrugging and sliding them shut once more.

"Hello, Prince Shilo~" came a voice from behind him, making him stiffen in shock.

'A burglar? Murderer? Oh god Aki I'll be with you shortly!' he prayed to himself, swallowing hard before hurriedly turning, raising his hands to show he was weaponless.

But no one was there.

"U-uhm... h-hello?" he called. Dumb. Dammit dammit dammit! He should have gone for the door! Shoot. He was a goner.

"Hello~" came the voice again. Now that he was listening... the voice was soft.. and female? What? That wasn't Sumiko..

"Down here~" there it was again.

He looked down, raising a brow at a small fox sitting before him. She was beautiful, pure white fur with blue and black stripes, and a large blue star on her forehead.

"Err..." he began, kneeling down. "H-hi. how did you get in here, little one?" he asked. Maybe she had been the noise that had woken him up.

"Prince Shilo," She greeted with a yip, tilting her head down as if bowing slightly, "I've come a very long way to find you." Shilo looked around again, making sure he wasn't just assuming the fox was talking because well.. foxes can't speak...right?

"Ahh.. okay assuming this isn't a dream, and you are talking to me..." he said, directing his attention back to the little fox, "What... what do you mean and why are you looking for me?" he asked, pointing to himself. He wasn't anyone or anything special, let alone.. what had she said? Prince?

"This is not a dream. I am speaking to you~" The voice carried around him, tinkling with a sound that felt like laughter to him. The fox's tail swished and she blinked, tilting her head slightly, peering at him. "I have traveled very far to find you. And here I am. My Prince, you have to fight the forces of evil. They're threatening to destroy this planet with the power of the very stars you protected with your life."

"Wahah, okay okay, so... I'm dreaming, and this is like some anime? Oh man, okay so.. I'm going to be some awesome super hero, yeah? And... things will work out, I'll pass my tests, happy ending after I beat up some baddies? Okay I can deal with that I guess." he chuckled, pushing his hair back with one hand, turning away from the beautiful fox even though every instinct in his body screamed at him not to. Surely this was all just an elaborate dream, he must have eaten something before sleeping. Akihiko always said that would make him have funny dreams.

"No! This is not a dream! I need you to take this seriously. We need to unlock your powers immediately so you can save this planet!" The voice came, high and slightly agitated this time. Sheets of paper he had on the table by the couch fluttered up as though disturbed my some wind. "My name is Hoshi. I am your guardian! We have fought many battles together, and will do so once more! Prince Shilo, you must transform once more and save this world, and even the universe!"

"Transform? Like... like Batman? Or Superman?" He asked, smiling a bit, figuring as long as he was dreaming he would play along. What could come of a dream, after all?

"I do not know of this.. Superman or Batman." The voice stated, the soothing tone of it now sounding more at ease than before. "You must become the Prince of the Stars once more. You must become a magical boy!"

And this was when a normal day, in normal San Fransokyo, for a normal 17 year old high school student, became entirely not so normal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

SO yeah, chapter one! Don't worry, we'll be seeing the others in the next chapter!  
Please tell me what you think, and if you've enjoyed it so far~!

-Star


End file.
